The present invention relates to a so-called push-pull cable arrangement for selectively transmitting longitudinal motion to two separate destinations by pushing and pulling an inner wire enclosed in outer casings.
Such a push-pull cable arrangement of one type is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 55-1621 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,597. In this push-pull cable arrangement, the inner wire has a front end, a rear end and an intermediate node between the front and rear ends. A first outer casing having a front end and a rear end encloses the inner wire between the front end and the intermediate node of the inner wire. A second outer casing having a front end and a rear end encloses the inner wire between the intermediate node and the rear end of the wire. The front end of the inner wire is connected with a hand lever for pushing and pulling the inner wire. The rear end of the inner wire is connected with a first receiving unit to be moved by the inner wire. The front end of the first outer casing is held stationary, and the rear end of the first outer casing is movable. The front and rear ends of the second outer casing are both held stationary. When the inner wire is pulled, the intermediate node of the inner wire is free to move longitudinally in such a pull direction, and the longitudinal motion of the inner wire in the pull direction is transmitted to the first receiving unit. When the inner wire is pushed, the intermediate node is prevented from moving in such a push direction by a stationary stopper, so that the longitudinal motion of the inner wire in the push direction is not transmitted to the first receiving unit. Instead, the rear end of the first outer casing moves away from the intermediate node toward the front end of the inner wire. One end of a swingable lever is connected with the rear end of the first outer casing so that the lever swings by the movement of the rear end of the first outer casing. The lever is connected with a second receiving unit by a link. Thus, the movement of the rear end of the first outer casing, when the inner wire is pushed, is transmitted to the second receiving unit.
However, the swingable lever of this push-pull cable arrangement is very obstructive especially when the push-pull cable arrangement is installed in a narrow space in which other wires and cables are stretched. The swingable lever is liable to interfere with other wires and cables lying nearby. There is a possibility that the movement of the swingable lever is hampered by other wires, and other wires are cut by the swingable lever. Besides, the swingable lever is undesirable because the swingable lever causes an increase of the size of the arrangement.